Project Summary: Overall The Kids First Data Resource will aggregate genetic and clinical data from childhood cancer and structural birth defects patient cohorts together so that researchers can mine the data to uncover entirely new ways of understanding childhood cancer and structural birth defects. Children with birth defects are at a higher risk of also developing childhood cancer, suggesting that there are shared genetic pathways underlying some types of childhood cancer and structural birth defects. Analyzing genetic sequence data from children with childhood cancer and structural birth defects together may lead to the discovery of new genetic pathways that would not have been uncovered had the analysis only been performed using childhood cancer data alone, or vice versa. These new pathways may help researchers discover novel treatments. The current lack of available resources for researchers to perform these types of dual analyses are potentially impeding the ability to uncover new biological contributions to childhood cancer and structural birth defects, thus slowing the development of new diagnostics, treatments, and cures. The Kids First Data Resource will 1) establish a pediatric cancer and birth defects data ecosystem supporting the Gabriella Miller Kids First Pediatric Portal and the empowered use of the Kids First data cohorts 2) integrate with leading edge NIH platforms and associated portals to allow researchers to perform these types of analyses and hopefully accelerate research toward more effective preventions and therapies. The Kids First Data Resource will provide many valuable services to the research community, such as: ? Serve as a centralized database to assemble dispersed data sources together into one location. Integrating data together increases the power researchers have for detecting new genetic pathways underlying childhood cancer and structural birth defects. These new pathways may help researchers discover novel treatments. ? Provide easy access to and querying of disparate data sets by researchers without bioinformatics expertise. Increasing the utility of genetics data maximizes its potential to yield new clues into the causes of childhood cancer and structural birth defects. ? Provide analytical tools for analyzing large and complex data sets encompassing genetic sequence and clinical data. ? The Kids First Data Resource will be widely available to researchers across the entire biomedical research community. Kids First will support projects that use the data within the Kids First Data Resource to either uncover new insights into the biology of childhood cancer and structural birth defects or to develop new computational methods for analyzing genetics data. The Kids First Data Resource also will be available for researchers to use in their own studies supported by other funding sources. This is then expected to stimulate research toward more effective preventions and therapies for diverse c onditions .